Lo que el Shinigami se llevó
by Jeedah
Summary: Una estupidez que se me ocurrio el día que termine de ver un episodio de Death Note, Crack, así de simple...
1. Chapter 1

**Lo Que el ****Si****n****igami**** se llevó**

Yagami Raito, un joven estudiante de preparatoria; caminaba pasiblemente sobre las concurridas calles de Japón, Kento rumbo a su casa, estaba plenamente consciente de que su mundo se estaba pudriendo poco a poco, ya no había nada que hacer hasta que…

Un pequeño objeto caía desde "prácticamente" el cielo, golpeando contra el suelo, a unas cuantas cuadras de donde se encontraba él. Invadido por la curiosidad el joven castaño se acercó rápidamente, con la intención de saber que diablos había sido eso.

Se acercó hasta el objeto y muy desinteresadamente lo tomó.

-Death Note?- incrédulo Yagami Raito lo hojeó hasta que una hoja peculiarmente negra y de letras blancas apareció frente a él.

_How__to__ Use __it_

- Una vez que se haya escrito el nombre de una persona, después de 40 segundos dicha persona morirá…. Y _blah__blah__blah__-…_

Eso no podía estarle pasando a Raito… una libreta con el poder de un Dios.

¡El Destino lo había elegido para condenar el mal de este mundo… para hacer justicia y crear… SU UTOPIA!!!

Probablemente ese era el mejor día de su vida cuando.

-Hola!- Una criatura retorcidamente parecida a un humano, vestida de negro y con un tipo de vestimenta negra que parecía estar cocida a la misma piel, le "sonreía" desde su puesto, claramente su sonrisa era un poco….

-Aterradora- sentencio Raito apretando la Death Note a su pecho- Tu eres…

-Soy Riuk, el antiguo dueño de la libreta que sostienes en tus manos- Riuk apuntó al pequeño cuaderno negro de Raito.

-Por que antiguo dueño?- preguntó Raito no muy convencido

-Ahora tu eres su dueño… podrás hacer muchas cosas con esto- Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, los ojos de Yagami se abrieron considerablemente, y una sonrisa _marca Kira _iluminó su rostro.

-Definitivamente el destino me ha elegido -_música macabra- _Es tiempo… ESTE MUNDO CONOCERA A SU SALVADOR…POR QUE YO…

-AQUÍ ESTABAS MALDITO SHINNIGAMI!!!!-

-EH?!- el shinigami llamado Riukk _Riuk__pa__' los cuates _abrió los ojos tanto como Raito en un principio, encontrando a un remedo del santo, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido, sus amarillentos y macabros ojos brillaban tanto como los colmillos que salían de su boca semi cosida-

-Etto…Shidoh¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-El viejo me dijo que viniera por la Death Note que tu ESTUPIDAMENTE dejaste caer en el mundo de los humanos… dámela-

-Per…pero Ahora le pertenece a este humano…No puedo quitársela-

-Es Cierto!! -Intervino Raito- Es MIA y no me la pueden quitar… Yo…Futuro dueño del mundo.

Shidoh miró incrédulo al humano, después a Riuk el cual "sonrió" nervioso, después a Raito, luego a Riuk, luego a una chava que pasaba por ahí, luego a un perro que pasó por ahi y luego dijo:

- ¡¡¡¡¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO SI TU ERES YU-GI-OH!, EL PAPA, EUGENIO DERBEZ, LEONARDO DICAPRIO O MARILIN MANSON O…O…!!!!

-Pe…pero O.O soy Yagami Raito…

ESA LIBRETA SE VIENE CONMIGO!!! – dicho y hecho, Shidoh tomó la libreta de Raito quien aún no se reponía del Shock, cuando menos se lo esperó, el shinigami se había marchado.

-Pe…pero yo la encontré T.T-

Riuk suspiró, se despidió de Raito con la mano y siguió desde lejitos a su compañero, el cuál tenía cara de que lo chupó la bruja.

_Y Sin darse cuenta El mundo perdió a Kira… _

_L nunca consiguió el caso_

_Y __Raito__ sufrió un paro cardiaco_

_Esto fue…._

_Lo que el __shi__n__igami__ se llevo…._

_Ahora pongan la musiquita de fondo de mujer casos de la vida real…_

_ Gracias por leer… seguiremos en contacto._


	2. Agradecimientos

**Notas finales: **Arigato a todos por sus comentarios… aunque me quieran matar XD

Me levantan mucho la moral y hacen que me den mas ganas de publicar historias… que hago con el afán de que se rían un ratito…

Jejeje

Mis historias están dedicadas a ustedes mis lectores y amigos

Snif…snif… me vuelo una tonta sentimental… T.T Arigaro nuevamente

Seguiremos en contacto

**Jedah****Rosenkreuz**


End file.
